Friends in Love
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: At first it was HarryGinny,HermioneDraco.Soon Harry dumped Ginny and Hermione and broke up with Draco and the two of them soon finds out that they have feelings for each other so they got together. Paused/Abandoned
1. Ferret Boy

**A/N: I wrote this in a hurry in school in my Chinese and Math period (hahaha, I did not listen again) so I hope you would love it. In addition, if you think that the chapter title does not fit with this chapter sorry, I cannot think of another one. READ & REVIEW!!!! ………… ARCTIC MONKEYS ROCK!!!! (Hehehe)**

Friends in Love 

**Chapter One-Ferret Boy**

The trio's 7th year have started, their friendship is still strong but they rarely go with each other. Harry spends most of his time with his girlfriend Ginny, Ron spends time with Lavender and Hermione, well she does have a boyfriend whom Ron and Harry did not expect to be, Draco Malfoy.Yes her boyfriend is Malfoy, that news spread throughout Hogwarts like wildfire and it was the hottest topic of most gossips for like 2-3 weeks or so.

One night Ron and Harry, for the first time in 2 months, decided to hang out by helping each other with their oh so bloody hard homeworks (since Hermione cannot help them anymore because she is helping Draco). They went in their common room; Ron slammed all of his books on the table. "These homeworks are killing me!" Ron complained. "You bet, maybe I will die soon because of this" Harry said. "Oh I wish Hermione is here. She is always with Ferret Boy and no one will help us" Ron said. "Imagine life without her" Harry continued. "A score of Poor, Troll and Dreadful in all of our homeworks. Check out this essay in Potions I made, I got Dreadful in this and I worked one whole night for this stupid thing" Ron said, showing a parchment with a big red DREADFUL. "Because you made the wrong essay and it is filled with misspelled words" Harry said reading the parchment. They started doing their homework.

For 2 hours they never realized that Hermione was just beside them reading behind a humongous pile of rather old looking book. Ron wrote the last sentence in his essay and then he yawned. "Hermione! You are giving me a heart attack!!!" Ron jumped out of his seat and fell on the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her book down. Harry helped Ron back to his seat. "What are you reading anyway? Those books looked like they came from the stone age and by the way please do not appear just like that in this room" Ron said. "For your information, Ronald, I have been here before you two came" she snapped. "Well sorry about that, it's just that you are always with ferret boy that we did not expect you to be here" Ron apologized. Hermione raised an eyebrow hearing the word, Ferret Boy, again. "Where is ferret boy anyway? How come you are not with him?" Harry asked. Hermione are now glaring at Harry. "He is having Quidditch practice," she answered. "Well he really needs that, the more he practices the worst he is. He kept on _ferreting_ around even though he is in a broomstick," Harry teased (A/N: corny, right?). Both Ron and Harry laughed so hard they fell on the floor. "Ferreting…hahahaha…nice one, Harry…I can almost pee on my pants" Ron laughed. "Would you two stop calling Draco, ferret boy?" Hermione, now annoyed, shouted. "Just chill,'Mione. We will never stop calling him ferret boy," Harry said, trying to make a straight face. "Hi! My name is Malfoy…Draco Malfoy a.k.a ferret boy" Ron imitated Malfoy's voice. "Gits!!" Hermione said under her breath and walked out. "What is wrong with her? She is madly in love with him," Ron asked. Harry stared blankly into space (Inside Harry's head: Ah…Hermione). Harry slapped his forehead, "Why are you daydreaming about Hermione? You have a girlfriend now and her name is Ginny, Hermione is just your friend and nothing more, so do not ever dream about her again" He said to himself in a minimum volume. "What?" Ron, confused, asked. "Nothing" Harry lied.

**A/N: Watch out for the upcoming chapters, peeps. The Harry/Hermione romance is still coming soon.**


	2. Falling

**A/N: Thanks for the peeps who sent reviews, I really appreciate it. I really hope it will be Harry/Hermione in the 7th book. Let's do a countdown:**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**BLAST OFF!!!! (HEHE, not really)**

**And now on with the fan fiction:**

Friends in Love 

**Chapter Two: Falling**

"Hello? Earth to Harry, are you listening to me or not?" Ginny said. The two of them are dating in the three broomsticks. "Sorry, I was not paying attention" Harry replied, drinking his butterbeer. He cannot help but look at the sweet couple 7 feet away from them. "What is wrong with you? You are always thinking about something else when I am talking" She said, somewhat like with an angry tone. "What did you say?" He asked. "I said, you are always thinking about something else when I am talking" she impatiently half-yelled. "Sorry, my head is not working well, I think its malfunctioning" He joked. Ginny gave an expression of disbelief. "I mean my head is too focused on the upcoming Quidditch match two weeks from now" He said (**A/N:** Or was it really the Quidditch game that is distracting him? Continue reading and find out what the main cause of his not-paying-attention-to-Ginny thing). "Really? You used that same (lame) excuse two days ago" Ginny snapped. Harry looked at the sweet couple again and ignored Ginny. Ginny looked at the sweet couple. "Why are you looking at Hermione and ferret boy?" Ginny integorrated, who seemed to be infected with the HarryRon virus a.k.a the thingy when you start calling Draco Malfoy, "ferret boy". "I am not looking at them, I was looking at the, um, ancient looking witch with loads of warts all over her face" He answered. "There is no ancient looking witch with warts there" she tried to look for the "wart-witch". "Too bad, I will just go now. The witch with many warts is terribly stopping me from finishing this butterbeer" Harry stood up. "Wait! Are you not forgetting something?" Ginny said but too bad Harry left already.

"Whew!" Harry whispered as he was walking to the Shrieking Shack. He went in and sat. His mind drifted towards Hermione. He slapped his head again, which became his habit already. "Okay, stop thinking about Hermione. Think of something else, um, Quidditch, yeah Quidditch" He told himself. He thought about Quidditch but a memory that deals with Hermione and Quidditch flashed back in his head. He checked his watch and decided to go back to Ginny because he totally forgot about her.

That night Harry, doing his Head Boy duties, patrolled the halls. Again, his mind is on Hermione. Soon out of boredom, he started singing a Muggle Rock song, which he heard in Dudley's room. "_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone the worst is over you could have the best of me, we got older but we're still young. We never grew out of this feelings that we won't give up…" _He sang, and it reminded him of Hermione. Suddenly Luna came out. "Nice song" she dreamily said. "Th-Thanks" Harry felt embarrassed. "You can be the new vocalist of the Weird Sisters" she said. "No thank you, am not going to be a musician" He replied. "So, what are you feeling right now?" She asked. "Confused and I cannot draw my mind off this girl" He answered. "Hermione?" She said. "How did you—I mean no your not correct" Harry stuttered. "You know I have a feeling that you are falling for her" Luna said. "No way!" he shouted. "You are and I know that…"She said in a weird Trewlaney-ish way, she is mental.

Harry felt weird after talking to Luna and now he cannot sleep. _"You know I have a feeling that you are falling for her…falling for her…falling for her…falling for her...falling for her...falling for her"_ This kept playing in his head like a broken record. His heart is beating so fast, _th-thump_, "Am I falling for her?" he asked himself. "Yes, you are" The voice in his head said. He closed his eyes and thinked about something. "Yes I do love her and I have to do something about it" He suddenly said and stood up. "I think I will do something about it later" He went back to his bed.

**A/N: That's all folks!! Hope you enjoyed!! Sorry if you think its weird that Harry is singing "Best of Me" by the Starting Line, which by the way I am using for a Songfic soon… Watch out for the next upcoming chapters to fin out what is Harry's next move.**


	3. The Forgotten Diary

A/N: All right dudes!! This is the chapter where Hermione will uncover her real feelings for… (Drum rolls please)… Harry!!!! Well, in this chapter, she will read what she wrote in her 1st-4th year and blah blah, please do not mind this and continue reading the story.

Friends in Love 

**Chapter Three- The Forgotten Diary **

Hermione and Draco are studying in the Library when suddenly, "Have you seen my Ancient Runes book? I think its just here somewhere" Hermione asked him. "No, I do not think you brought it here, maybe you left it in your common room"Draco, whom at least change a bit of his evil attitude which is not so noticeable, said. "Okay, I will just go and check" Hermione left.

Hermione looked every part of her room but still she cannot find her book. So, she opened her trunk. She dug through her things and was not successful but something caught her eye. She took and examined it; the book is still in perfect shape. She opened it and read the writings on the first page: _This Diary belongs to Hermione Granger._ She closed the book and brought it to the library.

On the table was a note from Draco saying that he has to go for detention. Hermione opened the book and started reading her entries from her 1st year. She smiled remembering everything that happened, her happy moments with her best friends. She sighed and wished it would still be the same until now.

A week has passed and Hermione is nearly done in reading her diary, she can rarely read due to her studying. She stayed near the lake, the perfect spot for reading in a very fine weather.

_Dear Diary,_

_Our 3rd year finished so fast I did not notice it. Well, there where some things that we just found out. The truth is it was not Sirius Black who betrayed Harry's parents it was another person who pretended to be dead, Peter Pettigrew. We also found out that Sirius is Harry's Godfather. I could see the happiness in his eyes when he told that Sirius offered him to live with him once his name is cleared. Harry also told me that he have a crush on Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw girl who is a year older than us. _

_-Hermione_

She kept reading until one entrymade her stop and realized something.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I have not updated you for months but I will tell everything. The Triwizard tournament began and Harry was part of it, everybody told us that he put his name in the cup but for me he did not. Then there is this Yule Ball, it was really great and I really enjoyed it and my date was Viktor Krum, he is one of the champions. We danced and danced and in this ball, Ron was wearing a different kind of dress robes, which made everyone tease him and Harry, his dress robes matched his eyes. I think I will be admitting this now that I fell in love with Harry in the last day of our 2nd year. It seems weird falling in love with your best friend but I guess you just cannot help but fall in love._

She continued reading in the next page, which was the last.

_Dear Diary,_

_The year is ending and it ended so terribly. The last round of the tournament was the worst. You-Know-Who resurrected, it sound so impossible but it is true. Mad-Eye Moody was a fraud the real one was locked up in a trunk and it was him who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. They have been planning to use Harry's blood so that You-Know-Who will be able to touch him. Cedric Diggory was killed but no one believed at Harry that he was killed by You-Know-Who. Harry is in deep trouble right now, if only I could help him. I have problems, too. Ginny admitted to me that she have feelings for Harry, I was going to tell her that I also have feelings for him but I hesitated for the fear of losing a friend. Ginny also told me that Ron has a secret crush on me but I cannot tell him too that I love Harry because it might end their friendship. Well, it seems like I must sacrifice something for my friends' sake, I will erased Harry from my heart and make him as my best friend and nothing more, and no one will ever know but myself and you about this secret that I will keep._

Hermione is now crying, she is confused and she does not know what to do. Until now, she cannot erase Harry from her heart. She thought that having Draco Malfoy, as her boyfriend will help, but it was still useless. Her heart is only for one person and it is Harry Potter. But she knows that Harry loves somebody else, Ginny, Hermione hoped that she is Ginny right now. Until know she considers Ginny the luckiest girl on this earth. She closed her Diary and went back to the castle carrying a heavy burden in her heart.

**A/N: Sorry if the Diary entries totally suck I have no idea on how to write one and I am weak in this kind of stuff. Well, in this chapter we knew that Hermione loves Harry and in the previous chapter Harry is falling for her, in the upcoming chapter that I will post soon, Harry will now find a way to do something about it and Hermione will do something, too. Do not forget to read & review!!! **


	4. From Friends to Foes

A/N: Thanks to the people who read & sent reviews and thank you, too, to the people who just read and did not send a review (hehehe). Just keep on reading this fanfiction.

Friends in Love 

**Chapter Four-From Friends to Foes**

The Gryffindors are having their Quidditch Practice and Hermione was watching. She told Draco that she wants to read her book there so that she can get some fresh air but actually, she was there to watch and observe Harry. "Hey Hermione!" Harry shouted and almost got hit by a bludger, but luckily, he was able to dodge it. Hermione waved, she could see Ginny glaring at her.

Harry was outside the Charms classroom, waiting for Ginny. "Okay, Ginny I am breaking up with you, no, its wrong, okay, um, Gin, I do not love you anymore," Harry practiced, today he is going to tell Ginny about the girl he truly loves. Ginny came out of the classroom. "Hey!" She gave him a kiss. They were walking to the Gryffindor Tower. "Ginny, I have something to tell you" Harry stood in front of her. "What is it?" She stopped walking. "I cannot stop pretending anymore," He said. " Pretending what?" She asked. "Pretending that I still love you" This tore Ginny's heart to pieces, tears started to come out of her eyes. "Are y-you joking me?" She hardly believed him. Harry shook his head. "I really am sorry, Gin, we have to stop this relationship," He said, trying not to look her eyes. "But why Harry?" She asked. "Because I do not love you anymore and I just realized that days ago. There are other guys meant for you, Gin, and I am certainly not the one." Harry replied. "Who do you love?" she asked again. "H-Hermione" Harry said silently. Ginny got angry and slapped him on his right cheek (**A/N: **Ouch! That hurts!) and after that, she directly ran to the common room crying more. "Well, I deserve that slap" Harry said and decided to visit Hagrid.

Ginny was about to go in her room when, " Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked. "You, you stupid Mudblood!!" Ginny shouted. " What? What did I Do?" Hermione, who seemed shock with what Ginny just called her, said. "You stole him from me!!" Ginny bellowed. " Who are you talking about?" Hermione confusedly said. "Oh stop pretending that you do not know, Hermione, Harry told me already!" Ginny said. "What does Harry have to do with this?" Hermione asked. "I hate you, you are not my friend anymore!!" Ginny said with pure hatred and anger.

Five pm, Hermione stared at the pages of her book, thinking about what Ginny said. "Hey, you seemed to be in deep thought today, what is wrong?" Draco asked. " Well, Ginny hates me and she is not my friend anymore" Hermione replied. "Why? What happened?" He asked again. " Well I saw her crying and asked her if she is okay and then she started calling me 'mud blood' and then she was saying something about Harry and then she hated me" She replied. Draco was struck when he heard Harry's name.

Draco was walking along the corridors and then he saw Ginny. "What happened a while ago?" He blocked her way. "Can you move?" She said. He gripped her hand tightly, "Why did you mention Harry when you and Hermione were fighting?" He asked. " Because Harry dumped me and told me that he loves Hermione" Ginny answered. "What? This cannot be happening! Hermione is mine! And anytime by now, scarhead will be telling her and then she might dump me too. You must help me! We must not let him talk to Hermione" Draco said. "Okay I will help you but I will think of a plan first" She replied. Draco nodded and she left.

"Hey, mate, I heard about your breakup with Ginny" Ron found Harry in an empty classroom where Harry hangs out. "Sorry about that" Harry replied. "Nah, that is okay for me. I mean you do not love her anymore and I cannot do anything about that" Ron said. Harry sat on a table. Hermione was 10 feet away from the room, she could hear the voices of the two boys, but she can hardly tell who they are. "Who do you love?" Ron asked. "Hermione, I love Hermione" Harry answered right away. Hermione overheard it, she opened the door.

**A/N: I have to stop up to that part, continuation of that scene is in the next chapter. Read & Review!!!**


	5. Confession Time

A/N: Hi! Like I said or typed (or whatever the word is) in the A/N in the previous chapter that this chapter will be somewhat like the continuation. Do not worry if you forgot what was the last part of Chapter four because I added a recap.

Friends in Love Chapter Five-Confession Time 

**Recap**_Hermione was 10 feet away from the room, she could hear the voices of the two boys, but she can hardly tell who they are. "Who do you love?" Ron asked. "Hermione, I love Hermione" Harry answered right away. Hermione overheard it, she opened the door._

"Harry?" The 10 amazed, 10 surprised, 10 jolted, something percent shocked and dumbfound Hermione said as she opened the door. "H-hermione, y-you are here" Harry stuttered. "Did you hear our conversation?" Ron asked. "Yes, all of it" she answered. Harry gulped. "Well, I-I will just go" Ron said and went out. "I think I will follow him" Harry tried to go out but Hermione blocked him. "You cannot run away, Harry. It is too late I heard everything already" she said. "Well fine okay, I cannot help but fall in love with you Hermione. I LOVE YOU" He said stubbornly. "Since when?" she asked. "Well, I really have no idea when, it just sort of came out of me" He replied. "And why do you love me?" She asked again. "Well--" Before Harry could finish she gave him a kiss. "What was that for?" He asked in disbelief. "I kept hiding this for 4-5 years already, the truth is I also love you, Harry. I always dreamed of you feeling the same excessively and now it is real." She explained. "Well how about ferret boy? You seemed very in love with him" He questioned. "I was just pretending, I thought I could forget about you if he will be my boyfriend." She replied. Harry smiled. "Now I know why Ginny is angry at me" She added. "Hehehe, I kind of told her that I love you" Harry grinned. Hermione turned slightly red. "So,um,what will we do now?" He asked. "Well, I have to tell Draco the truth" Hermione said. "Okay, when?" Harry said, walking around. "Now of course! See you later!" Hermione gave him another kiss and rushed outside.

Hermione found Draco talking to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. "Draco, can I talk to you in private for a while?" she asked. "Sure" They stayed in a corner. "I have something to tell you," She said in a rather comforting way. "Well, I know about it. I know you are breaking up with me," He continued. "Really? I really am sorry, I hope it is fine with you," She said. "Do not think about it, its really okay for me. I understand. (**A/N: **Or is it okay?")" He rep_**lied**._ "Thank you, for your understanding" She gave him friendly hug and left. Draco flexed his knuckles, "Soon I will give revenge to that Potter, and I will have you back, Hermione" He cursed and continued talking to his friends.

"Hey!" Hermione greeted joyfully to Harry. "So, um, what happened to you and ferret boy?" He asked. "I broke up with him already" She replied. "So does it mean that it is already us?" He asked again. "You did not ask me yet" She answered. "Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" He happily asked and smiled. "I will think about it" she joked, Harry frowned a bit. "I was just joking, Harry…Yes I will be your girlfriend" She continued and kissed him.

**A/N: Woohoo!! They (Harry/Hermione) got together already and I know it was so fast but who cares?? Anyweiz, am still finding a way on how Ginny and Draco will give their revenge, suggestions anyone??? Please put your suggestion together with your review.**


	6. Ron's Love Life

A/N: In this chapter I wrote a Luna-Ron-Lavender love triangle to spice up the story a bit or something blah blah. The 'Ron I love you' song was taken from the Goblet of Fire movie only it was Viktor instead of Ron . Sorry if I updated this chapter late, I certainly have no time to do this and maybe similar fate will happen to the upcoming chapters. LOL!! Harry and Hermione in the 7th book!!!!!!!!!!!

Friends in Love 

**Chapter Six-Ron's Love Life**

Hermione and Harry were doing their project in the common room.

"I am not talking to you, Ronald!!" Lavender barged in the common room.

"I did not know she was going to do that. I am sorry, Lav" Ron followed.

"Do not lie, Ron. Just think about it. Her or me? Talk to me when you are ready to answer that" Lavender went directly to the Girls' Dormitory.

"Of course it is you!" Ron shouted and sat on the nearest seat beside Harry and Hermione.

"What is going on with you and Lavender?" Hermione thoughtfully asked.

"Everything started because of Luna Lovegood" Ron started to speak. "The weirdo?" Seamus interrupted.

"She suddenly came to me and said she loves me then she snogged me. Lavender saw the WHOLE THING!!!! She thought I was cheating on her or something even though I did not," Ron continued.

"So what is your next move?" Harry wondered.

Draco and Ginny passed-by each other.

"Malfoy" She said.

"I have no idea, I tried to confront her but she will not listen" Ron replied.

"Weasley" He said.

"So, have you thought of any plan?" He asked.

"No, How about you?" She replied.

"No, nothing, zero, zilch" He answered.

"I see, well, tell me if you have and I will tell you if I have" She left. Draco nodded and left too.

Luna Lovegood crept up from a statue; she was hiding there for a long time. She usually spy at people in this period. She silently walks and started looking for the trio.

The trio were just hanging out near the lake. Suddenly Luna came dancing and turning around singing:

_Ronald I love you,_

_Ronald I do,_

_When we're apart,_

My heart beats only for you… 

"Oh bloody hell!! Loony weirdo is here!!" Ron hid behind a rock.

"Hello Harry! Hello Hermione! I know you are there, Ronnie" Luna greeted.

"Do not call me 'Ronnie'!!!!" Ron straightly stood up. Luna winked at him.

"I have something to tell to the to of you" She told Harry and Hermione. Ron started to run away.

"Well Ginny and Dr-…Hey! Ronnie! Wait!" She chased Ron.

"Aaahh!! Stay away from me, you weirdo!!" Ron panicked and ran as fast as he could.

"But I love you!!" Luna also ran as fast as she could. Harry and Hermione laughed and followed them to the great hall.

Luna kept chasing Ron all around. "Hey, Lav" Ron stopped.

Lavender looked at Ron she was nearly in tears when she saw Luna approaching.

"Let us go, Parvati" She ignored Ron and continued walking and gossiping to Parvati.

Ron sighed heavily and started to run again.

"Wait, Ronnie!!! You can never runaway from love!!!" She shouted.

It was already 9 pm, Ron panted and panted. Luna kept chasing him for hours. He saw Lavender approaching and smiled.

"Hey!" He greeted cheerfully. Lavender walked nearer to him.

"Ron, I think it is better if we break up" She said quietly.

Silence ensued. Lavender walked away.

Ron slammed the door and his under his blanket in their room. "Ron are you okay?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, I am. Just go to Hermione and do whatever you guys do" He replied, sounded like he is crying or something.

"Well okay, if that is what you want. Just tell me if there is something Hermione and I can help" Harry assured.

"Okay thanks, mate" Ron answered back.

A/N: Many thanks to these dudes/dudettes who sent reviews to my story, I really appreciate it. I will try my best to make the next chapters better and longer:

**Tyn**

**Mike**

**Gueneviere**

**Magicalwriter (Raven)**

**SweetAngelPumpkinPie**

**Cutiecute**

**Lovelyromantic**

**You rock!!!!!!**


End file.
